User talk:Madax the Shadow
Welcome to Wikitroid! The Exterminator, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ChozoBoy. I know it's not necessary to say, but since I'm new I'll need some tips on stuff. See ya 'round! The Exterminator 02:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Not necessary, but appreciated. Glad to see that you intend to participate! We get so many new users that make accounts and never edit... Ask about anything, man. A good place to check out editing that others are doing is the "Recent Changes" link on the left. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you get a picture onto your user page? I've already found several pictures that'll look good. But one thing I'm curious about: How the blazes did you get that first message on there so fast?! I had barely created an account when you sent it. The Exterminator 02:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I headin' out, so I'll see ya in the morn'. The Exterminator 02:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Haha, just lucky. I was already greeting other users at the time. There are a few ways to get pics on your page. If you want to use one that is already uploaded to Wikitroid, you can use the new blue toolbar above the text box (which I've barely bothered to learn) or you can hit the blue button on the right that switches your text back to code view. Using the code (which I can explain if you don't know) you can change the size, alignment, and add text beneath it. If you want to upload an image onto Wikitroid, use the "Add image" button on the left bar. Make sure you look at the image guidelines, because we don't allow non-Metroid images to be uploaded and fanart needs a tag. You can also show images from other sites (such as personal uploads from photobucket or anywhere), but I totally don't recall how to display them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya hotlink it. Oh, and hi BTW Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 03:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, nice to see another new person as well. I like the story on your userpage, it's really well written. DoomZero 21:28, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Doom. It's not finished yet and I'm glad it's turning out good. Still, you're ahead of me, I havn't found one other person below 50 edits. It sucks! The Exterminator 21:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Ehh, don't worry about that. I find plot holes in everything. And about half of my edit count is purely me going back and correcting things I messed up... And half of the stuff that isn't me correcting myself is just talk pages. DoomZero 23:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Couple Quick things First off, could you please avoid using . Two, could you please write out the names of games, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes instead of Metroid Prime 2. Finally, when listing things, use bullet points by putting asterisks before the things you want in a list. Example: *Item A *Item B *Item C Which shows up as: *Item A *Item B *Item C Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :One last thing, game titles are always in italics. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:18, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I would suggest reading the Manual of Style for more. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) What's the thing? I don't remember using that. The Exterminator 21:01, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Well I see it often in your articles. I meant . Weird. Are you using the visual editor? It maybe a side effect of using it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That is weird, you can't even see it when you put it between two nowiki tags. It is then a semi-colon. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Visual editor? Nowiki tags? Sorry to bug you with technical stuff, but I am new to the computer. I didn't use it too often before. The Exterminator 21:13, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I believe that is a non-breaking space. You use those with words that you don't want separated when a new line starts. Exterminator, you ought to try editing with the normal code-view window. It looks like what you see when editing the talk pages and you only need to learn how to do a few things to get pretty much whatever you want to work. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm guessing you go to that picture up at the top, click the "Editing" tab and do something else, correct? If yes, what's next?. If no, I'm screwed. The Exterminator 21:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :The easy way is to go to special preferences and uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing" under Editing. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just recently disabled that in the Preferences (top-right) because I always switch over anyway and often screw up the page when I try to edit with it (which it seems you are having the same problem with the nbsp). ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:11, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages Don't bother making them for articles like that. If you do, then people will look at the top of the page and think there was a discssion about the subject. Just make sure that if someone makes a new one that a talkheader is on the top of it. You efforts are better appreciated getting more important things done, anyway! :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:55, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Thanks. The Exterminator 20:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Help I want to get a custom signature and I did read the help pages on how to do it, but I'm confused on what to put in that box. Also, how would you change the colors and set up the links? Anyone know how? The Exterminator 21:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay, got the signature up. Now, how do you change the colors? The Exterminatortalk Anyone know? The Exterminatortalk Please don't leave me hanging. This is a free-for-all question! The Exterminatortalk :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) You can also go here. It's where I went... --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) You know, I just remembered that having no color is just fine! The Exterminator 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) If you're a little intimidated by the complexity, don't worry. just go to the color page on wikipedia, choose your colors, and ask an admin for help. :P--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:43, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I posted a reply on my talk page. It explains how to colour your signature. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:42, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Your Rollback Request Request declined - You did not properly submit this request. In particular, you did not sign your request, which the instructions clearly indicate to do. Rollbackers need to be able to follow directions in detail as well as pick up on things buried in text, as both of these skills are critical to the art, if you will, of vandalism reverting. You may resubmit your request in two weeks. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: A quick favor Firstly, I disabled the home page for me in my preferences a long time ago, so I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but I'll take a look. Secondly, as for the Main Page updating schedule you propose, assuming that you mean UTC Coordinated Universal Time for Wikia time, 18:00 translates to 10:00 (or 11:00 if Daylight Savings is running - I live in California in the U.S.), way before I'm usually even awake on Sundays. Even then, I sometimes am not even online on Sundays (depending on how much homework I still have to do for that particular weekend). In fact, there is really no time I can guarantee I'm online, although I'm usually online from 23:00 - 0:00 UTC (or 22:00 - 23:00 if Daylight Savings is running in the United States) on weekdays and Fridays from 3:00 - 8:00 or so (2:00 to 7:00 when Daylight Savings is running), while school is in session (i.e., when we're not on break or vacation). My schedule is generally more consistent in the June - August months, but that's still quite some time from now. So you'll have to rework the scheduling bit to be more flexible. Aside from that, though, I like the idea. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Room Articles Hey, great work on the new articles! A few things that might help you be more thorough: The type of door should be in parenthesis next to the adjacent rooms if it isn't blue. The count of creatures should also be before the species in that list. Finally, you should take advantage of the room template. Take a good look at the articles that Greenpickle did for Metroid Prime for some good examples. The more information, the better! Great job so far! We really appreciate it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Updates Voting Icons The images are from the Wikimedia Commons. What is the problem you are having with getting them? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Three Reasons If you don't mind my asking, what were the other 2 reasons you joined? Plus, I think it's sweet that something I (Or zeldapedia) did made you want to join. I'd sign, but I'm to lazy to sign in. User:DekutullaZM Anyone can edit/vote for the boss battle royale. Better hurry, though! DZM. Re: Hey Responses to "Hey" 1: Lol, the sig took a while to make, but I got help from Greenpickle, I think. 2: Well, what I did was I googled smaus images and found a picture of a white samus, with green glowing lights on the suit. I edited a bit, threw in some heavy special effects... Some red tints, an invert, faded neon red over it, and good. 3: Yeah... I'm glad you like my avatar. It's not really my original work, but I appreciate that someone likes what I did with it. DoomZero 03:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Users Thanks for the welcoming users help. I don't mean to sound vain, but it would be nice if you could include a reference to the admins for help in you welcoming speech, instead of just yourself. Thanks, [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Well that would solve it for you, but what about actual admins who want to use the template? It would say "ask me or an admin" which would contradict the fact that whichever admin uses the template is and admin (if you catch my drift). I don't think we can win at this one. Should I revert the edit? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) My blunt opinion, is that maybe welcoming be left up to admins. That's just my personal feeling on the matter. The original template is specifically meant to be used by an admin, if you catch my drift. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New Template Okay guys, you know how we got that drop down thing for the Prime Rooms...let me just show you. I'm going to make two new ones: one for the dark world of MP2, another for the light world. I already picked out the color for the dark world's (plum), but I need some opinions on what color to make the light world's. The colors can be seen here. Choose one, or more, that you like and tell me here. I'll see ya 'round! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 15:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Help me with my sig? I am aware of the forum thread about this, but do you think you can help me with my sig? I notice cool ones like DoomZero's all the time, and I'm jealous! Yours is great too. Anyway, what I would want my sig to look like is a light shade of blue for the first letter ® and then a bit of a darker blue, then the light blue, and so on. Help is greatly appreciated. --RoyboyX 16:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of... Just wanted to remark on your awesome sig. Really seems like me and Armantula started something crazy back then haha. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Administrator? I was about to resubmit my request for rollback when I thought of something. What do other people think I should do? I was planning on waiting a little longer before requesting for administrator, but I want to know what other people think I should do. Should I request for adminship, or just stick with rollback? Let me know what you think. If someone says that I shouldn't go for admin with a valid cause (like I did something wrong), then I'll wait and go for rollback instead. It doesn't matter to me what I do, but does it matter to you? Whatever your decision you make, don't worry about upsetting me. I can handle it :'''). [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 22:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Go all out, dude. It's funny, because in the beginning, you were the one that greeted me, and I assumed you were an admin. You fit the job, head on! I think you'd be a great addition. But who am I to say, I mean, I grew up with Metroid, and I'm "new"ish to the wikia business. I just think you'd be great, because I looked up to you from the start, thinking you were an admin! That's what I think. Whatever you want, though, I support you. TerrorDactyl 22:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hah, that's neat! Anyway, I already submitted my request for adminship, so you can vote there if you want. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Cool, congratulations, I hope you make it. 02:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey, nice job on the template adding. But do we need both on one page? I thought we were just adding one of each to the correct rooms. I don't get why we have both on a page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:31, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Talk Don't worry about that mess, man. I don't carry any grudges like he suggests, nor did I take issue with the fact of you trying to help (which I'm sure that you are intelligent enough to determine that I appreciate). I just felt I ought to clarify that I only criticized the method that you took, because I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. That kind of crud really makes things unproductive and an administrator really shouldn't be speaking for others like that. Hope you didn't get a bad experience out of it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry... I get it, I'm only being a nuisance... I'm sorry... I'll just... shutup... now... My edits are all useless... TerrorDactyl 01:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm new to Wikitext, I used to be a RTE user, so I was copying what Roy did for his links. I'd like to help with the room thing you guys are up to. Want me to try to start MP1 or MP3? I have both on their original systems (we are much alike, I guess, lol) so I could help alot. Mind if I join in? TerrorDactyl 01:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Again, I was only following example on that one, those are on every page in the wiki. Planetary categories. TerrorDactyl 01:28, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Please don't get mad at me... I'm newish! November! NOVEMBER! PLEASE don't get mad at me! MP3 version differences Okay, maybe I lied about that last edit... anyway, do you think we should make a List of MP3 Version Differences page? Earlier on today I added some info to the MP1 difference page (both PAL and Wii) and since there weren't enough differences to the Wii version of MP2 I put them on the NPC! page. So, one for MP3 or no? (there are differences to both PAL and Trilogy versions) [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I need to stop following examples I guess, because everytime I do, I get yelled at tenfold... I should shut up... TerrorDactyl 01:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Houston... er... Aether, we... er.. you have a problem. Temple Transport C has 2 rooms on the template, what are we to do? TerrorDactyl 01:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Clubs, Groups, Projects, whatever... Yeah, I saw how you made the, well, actually, Mg made it, uh, wait...um...anyways. The Aether Navigation. Well, it just so happens that I would like to make one of my own. "Project: Astrogation" will be its name. Its goal is to give real-life, or, *ahem* educational information on pages such as the Milky Way Galaxy. I've made a few attempts, but all for naught. My question to you is, how do I go about this? I'd like to get you in to on it, but you don't have to. So, please help, and get back to me. Hopeless editor: [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:27, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sig Why'd you change your sig? I loved it! [[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] :Really? Well, I decided to get something new, and I wanted something looking like Sylux's suit. Wait, I think I can remake my old one and switch back and forth between the two. Let me try it. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 21:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::There, how's that? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 21:33, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you didn't have to change it, I was just saying that I preferred your old one. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:35, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I don't mind, I'll just have another option when I'm ready for it. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 21:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Deletion template Template:Delete has very specific instructions on how to use it. You might be wanting to use template:D instead. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha, I'll do that next time. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] (talk • • • ) 00:21, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now an administrator! Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator, passing your RfA with 9 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Note that if you already have rollback, your rollback rights have been removed and replaced with administrator rights (sysop implies rollback, so the rollback right is unnecessary). Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Page Patrolling Now, for the monotony/nightmare - Recent Changes, or RC, Patrol. The technique itself is simple enough - simply go to (or click Recent Changes in the sidebar) and then click "Hide Patrolled Edits". The remaining edits will have red exclamation points next to them, like this: ! There are two methods to patrol, depending on what you are patrolling. *'Patrolling New Pages' - You can patrol new pages directly from RC only if they weren't edited since creation. Simply click the name of the page and then click the small this page patrolled in the lower right corner of the page. If the page has since been edited, however, you need to patrol these edits first, then refresh RC, then patrol the page creations (the patrolled edits would have disappeared after refreshing RC). Ensure that you have enabled "Hide Patrolled Edits" for this to work. *'Patrolling Edits' - Simply click the diff leading to the edit, review it, and click edit patrolled, or rollback if it's vandalism (see above). Note that rollback autopatrols the reverted edits. However, the undo button does NOT mark any edits as patrolled (i.e., the reverted edits will still need to be patrolled if the undo button was used). Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Please remember, however, that administrators cannot delete pages on a whim - i.e., there must be a valid reason for the page to be deleted. In addition, please confirm that redirecting the page is not superior to deleting the page. In many cases, deletions are unnecessary and redirects are preferred. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit '''can' be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :Note: You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. :Note: Recently added was the option to prevent the user from editing their own user talk page when blocked. Do not enable this option unless the user has been abusing their talk page, or if they are an obvious vandal-only account or spam-only account. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users see, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . :Note: You may unblock yourself if you get blocked for whatever reason. Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! to their talk page and save the page with the edit summary Welcome to Wikitroid!. Core Policies to Enforce A set of policies I have nicknamed the core policies (which is, admittedly, somewhat inaccurate) are the newer policies which administrators are expected to enforce. These are the Image Policy, the POV Policy, and the Citation Guidelines (the Citation Guidelines are to be enforced by poking users when they add questionable information and fail to use citations). Enforcement of the first two policies is explained on their respective pages. The Administrator's Noticeboard A special forum created for administrative issues is the Administrator's Noticeboard. As an admin, you should check this regularly, both for requests from other users and general messages from other admins or myself. Other notes Note that because you are not a bureaucrat you cannot promote/demote users to or from anything, but User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 and I can (obviously, since I promoted you :P). As an administrator, you are now eligible for Operator rights on our IRC channel which allows you to perform administrative actions (such as kick and ban) in the channel. The first thing you'll have to get is an IRC client; I would recommend ChatZilla if you use Firefox. After you join the channel, I can assign you rights and teach you how to use them (note: A part of IRC is called the ping, it's when your name is called, your computer will make an audible "beep". Note that until my personal server comes back online, I will not be in the channel very often, but, if you see that I am, just give me one of those (you can just say "FastLizard4") and I should respond soon afterwards). In addition, you are now eligible to gain access to our Twitter account. The directions for gaining access to our Twitter interface can be found here (note that, due to a mistake of mine, the interface is unusable; however, I can still give you access if you wish, for use when I get the system back up and, incidentally, contact Twitter support). And that's pretty much it, if you have any questions, pester me on IRC or on my talk page! You can also now officially indicate in your signature that you are a sysop (like I have done in mine). In addition, feel free to create a page like User:The Exterminator/Test page to test out your new powers, and feel free to block my sockpuppet, User:FastL1zard4, to test blocking and unblocking. Happy admining! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to pester me with them and, if in doubt about a certain action, ask another more experienced admin first. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Good job, man! [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Congrats! Don't destroy us all! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:18, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Too late, the system has been infected and all of you are being monitered for extermination...;) Just kidding! Thanks guys! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Enjoy! I'm around if you need to know anything. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:27, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Email Address Hey there. I just wanted to let you know that because you are now an administrator, you must* now set an email address in your preferences so that other users can email you using the Email User function or . Any email address set will not be shown to the public or even to people sending your emails or other admins/bureaucrats, and will only be shown should you chose to reply to the emails sent to you. Once you have set an email address, please let me know. *Note: If you don't already have an email address or don't want to use any current addresses you have, you should create one for use with Wikitroid. If it is absolutely, absolutely, absolutely impossible for you to create/set an email address, it's OK, just let me know. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC). And remember to read the administrator quick-start guide I left above! :No. Blog comments are unpatrollable, but still clutter the list. Just ignore those. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) SIGNATURES: YOU = GOO DWHIFFUM, ME = BA DWHIFFUM I need help with sig's too. I have one made up, but I can't get it into the Custom Signature thing... mind giving me a hand, guys? TerrorDactyl 17:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, where is it? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] Please help me get that onto my signature. TerrorDactyl 19:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Series I am a giant, Evil Black Ridley, with Translucent Red wings and Red Phazite armour. I can mind control anything I kill back to the land of the living, and have corrupted Typhus Squad of Triton Platoon. Only one remains, on the asteroid that is hurtling towards Edanna, to crush the Squees. Sergeant Roy, Head Engineer is the only one that did not die, although I do not know. Typhus Squad was armed with prototype GF technology; Sylux's weapons have been pushed through developement and are now being used in one Squad (Typhus Squad) as Weapons Grade Military Testing. They were sent into the Asteroid Belt of SR388, all that remains, to hunt an unknown creature, codenamed (What else?) Terror (Look at my name... TerrorDactyl... BWA HA HA HA HA, THE IRONY!) but lost contact. They now are controlled by me. And as I said. Only Roy survives. But he needs help to stop me. RoyBoyX is going to add to this series... Why don't you as well? The Exterminator could get a new ally? Or maybe he could oppose this new force, wanting the power of evil to be all his own? Choose wisely... TerrorDactyl 19:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ironically, RoyboyX is helping me, and the main character is Sgt. Roy! Wierd, I started this fanon before I met him... ANYWAY! Read the beginning of my series. It's on my Userpage. I have 4 chapters written. Chapter 4 is really short, but it calls for suspence! WOO! So what do you think? TerrorDactyl 20:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Signature That's the problem, It won't go into that spot! Please help. TerrorDactyl 20:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC)